Doce Resistência
by lapin bleu sans patte
Summary: TRADUCTION. OlivierFred. Petit One Shot très mignon et qui vaut le detour.


_**Disclamer :** Je ne possede rien, meme pas la fic puisque c est une traduction du portugais d une fic de **Arashi Kanimari**, sur le fandom HP, donc les persos sont à **JKR** !_

_Arashi est dans mes auteurs favoris, et le lien vers sa fic en version originale est dans mon profil. (puisqu on peut pas mettre de lien dans les chaps)._

_Juste je tiens à vous prevenir, à mon avis le portugais (et particulierement le portugais du Bresil) est une langue tres tres subjective, donc j ai du "adapter" pas mal de choses pour que ça rende pas trop bizare en français ... Mais il reste certainement des trucs qui vont vous sembler bizare mais je jure que j ai vraiment bosser comme une folle pour les reduire au maximum ! J ai aussi pris la liberté de mettre la narration en itallique, ce qui n est pas le cas dans la VO, c est juste une habitude de ma part de faire ça ... _

_**Pairings :** FredOlivier ! Donc **slash**, mais tres chaste, tres pur et tout mignon, à mon sens il n y a rien de choquant ..._

_Doce Resistência soit Douce Résistance_

_Il y à de tres fortes chances que ce soit blindés de fautes puisque j ai utilisé un Word Bresilien, avec un paquet de correction automatiques pour essayer de transformer mon français en portugais ... Donc svp indulgence, j ai fait la chasse aux fautes mais il en reste certainement, sur ce, bonne lecture !_

* * *

- Ceci est gay ! 

_Il leva les yeux du livre qu'il lisait pour devisager le garçon qui s'approcher en secouant un morceau de parchemin dans une de ses mains. Il sourrit. Pour lui, le roux avait beaucoup trainer pour aller à sa rencontre, pour finalement venir remplir ses oreilles de reproches. Il avait été jusqu'a prémediter le lieu de sa lecture – au bord du lac- en sachant que le jeune homme le chercherait ici en premier._

_Il secoua la tête, en souriant encore. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé que les tendres phrases qu'il avait griffonées laisseraient echapper une telle declaration des levres désirées._

- C'est mielleux. Si tu étais une fille je dirais que c'est mignon.

- Tu l'as dis : "si j etais ... "

_Fred grogna. Il ne manquait plus qu'Oliver le confonde avec une fille. Il avait prévenu son frere que cette façon de garder les cheveux longs n'était pas super..._

_Pour sa part, Dubois se divertissait en silence des réactions du jumeau. Il l'observa grogner et s'assoir dans l'herbe, près de lui. Pour ne pas se montrer trop imterresser par son compagnon, il fit sembla de retourner son attention sur les phrases qui étaient devant ses yeux, quand en veritée elle était à un Weasley, qui balançait doucement la tete pour arranger sa frange. Il dissimula aussi le fait d'avoir remarquer que le roux tentait de voir ce qu'il était em train de lire._

_Il garda son sourire aux levres et son faux air distrait, étranger aux environs à son tour._

- George va m'ennuyer avec ça jusqu'a ce qu'il oublie, tu sais ? – Il secoua le parchemin – Tu n'aurais pas pu me le donner en main propre ?

- Ça n'aurait pas été romantique.

- Ça n'aurait pas été drole. _– replica-t-il, en s'inclinant un peu en direction du capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Griffondor, comme pour lui raconter un secret. Il avait un sourcil arqué et garda son ton amusé .-_ J ai compris.

- Tu es dur.

- Et toi insistant.

- Mais j'aime ça. _– Dis Olivier, fixant Fred avec un faux air bléssé._

- Et qui a dis que moi non ?

_Pour le jumeau, cette querelle à base de ripostes et de jeux de mots qu'il avait continuellement avec Dubois était divertissante.Et même l'insistence du capitaine était plutôt fascinante._

_Et dire que tout avait commencer à cause d1un baiser échangé à l'occasion de la dernière victoire au Quidditch sur Serpentard... ils etaient plutot "joyeux" à cause de Bierraubeurre et des Firewisky illegaux ...Cependant Olivier insister pour agir comme une seconde année amourachée, et Fred avait déjà assez de filles dans ce genre après lui._

_Le capitaine se cassait la tete à essayer de comprendre si Weasley faisait allusion au fait d'être dur ou à celui d'être insistant. Il prefera maintenir le doute pour lui même._

_Il retourna à son livre, laissant le silence complet planer quelques minutes – ce qui était um évenement notable pour un des jumeaux. Appuyant son coude gauche au sol et la tête dans la main du même bras, Dubois admirait sans reserve le profil de son compagnon. C'était un de ces moments uniques qui devraient etre gravés pour l'éternité..._

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

- Je pense que je suis la seule personne avec qui tu te tais non ?

"_C'est sensé être drôle ?"_ _Se demanda ironiquement Fred pour lui meme._

- Je n'ai rien à dire,_ rétorqua l'intéréssé._

- Dans ce cas,_ - continua le capitaine déplaçant le livre dans sa main gauche et retournant à sa lecture – _Tu pourrais t'en aller.

- Tu veux que je m'en aille ?

- Non.

- Alors ne dis pas de bétises - _reprit-il avec um sourire dansant sur les levres. Olivier n'avait pas besoin de le voir pour le savoir. Il connaissait dèjà par coeur tous les gestes les plus habituels du roux._

_Il adressa à Fred un regard prétentieux et un sourire malicieux. Il fallait le prevenir qu'il jouait avec le feu. En verité, ce n'etait pas nécessaire puisque c'était certainement ce qu'il voulait._

- Ecoutes, poursuivis le jumeau, ça ne va pas se ...

- Je sais.

_La deconcertation de Weasley face à sa reponse était palpable. Dubois se retenait de ne aás rire. Ce ne serais pas sympas de le faire du gars avec qui il voulait sortir._

_Passés les premiers instants sans parler, le roux se reprit et avec sa bonne humeur habituel, le poussa du coude._

- Tu es bizare.

- Je ne nie pas. _Accepta-t-il, fermant le livre pour pouvoir regarder le garçon à coté de lui les yeux dans les yeux. –_ Je peux t'embrasser ?

- Non.

- Pourquoi non ?

- Parce que non, c'est tout.

- "Parce que" n'est pas une réponse.

- Pour moi si. Pourquoi tu veux m'embrasser ?

- Sincerement ?

- Bien sur. _– dit-il sans y réflechir deux fois en fronçant les sourcils._

- Parce que c'est difficile de te résiter _– repondit Dubois, en observant du coin de l'oeil la reaction de l'autre._

- Si c'est pour ça, je devrais m'inquieter de Georges ?

- Très drôle. Le fait que vous deux soyez ...

- Olivier !

_Il reporta son attention sur Angelina, qui aprochait à pas rapide, vite imité par Fred._

- Oui. –_ repondit l'interpellé-_ Je pensais que l'entrainement n'était qu'en fin d'après-midi ?

- Et c'est bien le cas. Je crois. Le professeur Mc Gonagall te demande dans son bureau –_ dit-elle, en haussant les sourcils. Le roux et le brun s entre-regardrent avant d'exprimer leur pensée commune par un mot :_

- Serpentard.

_Angelina hocha la tete en signe d'approbation._

- On finiras plus tard.

- Comme tu veux.

_Puis, Olivier parti, accompagné de Jonhson. Ce n'était pas plus mal. Ainsi il aurait un peu de temps pour se remettre avant l'entrainement... Ou avant que l'autre ne le couve du regard dans la salle commune des Griffondors. Il soupira. En vérité il ne voulait pas s'admettre qu'il était em train de perdre cette bataille. Chaque fois qu il voyait le visage du brun et que ce sourire aimable apparraissait, il avait la certitude que l'autre le savait et qu'il serait plus insistant à la prochaine tentative._

- S'il continue avec cette douce insitance, celui qui ne vas pas resister ce seras moi...

_Arashi,du 28 octobre au 4 novembre_

* * *

_Voila, alors j espere que cette fic vous aura plu, moi j ai eu un bon coup de coeur parce que je la trouve bien mignonne ! _

_Juste pour la tite histoire, Serpentard en portugais se dit "sonserina", n ayant jamais lu HP en portugais, au debut j ai cherché un bon moment pour trouver la traduction de ce mot ! N etant pas totalement attardée (un peu quand meme pas completement) j ai finis par deviner, et l auteur m a appris que "poufsouffle" se disait "lufa-lufa"... Ce que je trouve super mignon !!!! Elle m a bien sur aussi dit les autres maisons mais j ai oubliés..._

_Je vais reclamer des reviews avec insistance, pas pour moi mais pour Arashi, qui en a vraiment tres peu sur cette fic, ce que je trouve carrement dommage !_

_Donc please ... reviews ! _


End file.
